The Reason Why
by MahEvans
Summary: Lily imagina a razão de amar James. LJ OneShot. Tradução de freak.on.a.leash.13


The Reason Why

Eu não sei por que eu o amo. Eu simplesmente amo. Não faz tanto tempo que eu o odiava. Somente pensar nele me fazia ficar brava. Mas agora, pensar nele me faz sorrir.

Não consigo imaginar. Quero dizer, ele tem esse sorriso que faz meus joelhos ficarem fracos. Não é nem o melhor sorriso que eu já vi. Sirius tem um sorriso muito melhor, muito mais charmoso. Remus tem um sorriso sincero que faz você se sentir merecedor. Peter.. bom, ele é uma pessoa amável, mesmo ele não sendo muito para se olhar.

Não é a irritante maneira que ele passa seus dedos pelo cabelo, como ele está fazendo agora. Eu poderia o fazer parar, nós estamos dividindo uma cadeira, mas isso se tornou quase agradável. Quase.

Eu posso pensar em muitas razões para eu não amá-lo. Ele tem amigos irritantes, por exemplo. Eu me dou bem com Remus, ele consegue se comportar, ou pelo menos finge que consegue. Peter, ele é um tanto tímido, então nós não nos falamos muito. Sirius é a segunda metade de James, ou talvez seu gêmeo mau ou qualquer coisa assim, e ele é um total paquerador. O que na verdade não é tão mal, mas não uma coisa que ele deveria fazer com a garota dos sonhos de seu melhor amigo.

Sim, a garota dos sonhos. Eu posso me chamar assim, porque James me chama assim. Muito bajulador ele é. E persistente. Quase obsessivo.

Eu mencionei que ele é rude? Ele nunca diz 'por favor' ou 'obrigado'. Bom, ele diz 'por favor' muito para mim, mas não levamos implorar em consideração. Ele nunca escuta, ele não pode ter 'não' como resposta. Ele é escandaloso, ele é imaturo, ele é irresponsável, ele é muito confiante (de si mesmo), ele é desatento.

Porém, eu não posso reclamar sobre ser desatento. Eu estou ativamente ignorando Sirius neste momento. Ele está deitado no sofá do Salão Comunal, no qual se ele tivesse modos, teria oferecido para mim e James e teria sentado nessa maldita cadeira.

"- então depois de nós sairmos ela têm me evitado a semana toda. E se eu me tornei um péssimo beijador, e se eu perdi meu talento?

O problema de Sirius parecia bobo para mim, se ele apenas achasse uma namorada como James tinha feito, ele não teria esses problemas. Mas James parecia muito envolvido nisso, como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte. O que me fez sentir que eu precisava me intrometer, porque James e eu temos nossos planos sobre como passar a noite, e eles não envolvem conversas. Envolvem amassos.

"Não seja ridículo Sirius, você é um excelente beijador."

"Como você sabe?" James me repreende, virando seu rosto para mim.

Inclua ciumento e possessivo àquela lista. Eu deveria empurrá-lo da cadeira que estamos sentados. Mas talvez seja melhor somente censurá-lo.

"Eu ouvi os rumores. Garotas conversam sobre essas coisas. E me permita adicionar que eu ouvi seu nome mais vezes do que eu gostaria. E eu não sou sua esposa, eu sou totalmente liberada para beijar quem eu queira, incluindo Sirius."

Ele mereceu isso, sendo ciumento sem razões. Como se ele não pudesse confiar em mim. Como se eu beijaria algum dos amigos dele, ou qualquer pessoa, enquanto eu estivesse com ele. Sirius menos ainda, ele já tinha beijado garotas demais.

"Eu não permitiria." Sirius diz a ele, em uma voz que eu estou certa que ele pensa que é calmante. O fato de que ele está tentando não rir estraga tudo.

James se levanta, e me tira da cadeira, sentando-me em seu colo. Agora ele está encarando a parede contrária a Sirius, e eu vejo Sirius sussurrar as palavras 'Eu permitiria' para mim. Eu tenho que segurar a vontade de rir, Sirius pode ser um total paquerador, mas ele não está falando sério.

"Você sabe, Sirius, ela pode estar ignorando você por causa daquela quintanista que você beijou. No mesmo dia." Eu sugeri.

"Ah é, me esqueci dela. Ela tinha um namorado, que é o motivo de eu ter beijado outra pessoa. Talvez eu devesse ter dito isso a ela."

"É sempre melhor ser honesto com as garotas." James adiciona.

Tentando aumentar seus pontos comigo. Ele sabe que estou brava por ele ser ciumento. Ele se preocupa um pouco com minha felicidade, talvez seja essa a razão.

"E você é sempre honesto comigo?" Eu pergunto, olhando em seus olhos. Obviamente eu já sabia a resposta.

"Sempre. Eu te amo, lembra?"

"Eu te amo também, mas eu ainda não consegui descobrir por que..."

"Porque eu sou um excelente beijador?"

"Hmm, eu não sei, talvez você devesse me lembrar..."

Essa pode ser uma boa razão para amá-lo, ele é o melhor beijador que eu conheço, bem melhor que qualquer outro garoto que eu já beijei, e ele está provando isso a mim agora.

"Hey, eu ainda estou aqui, sabe."

Me soltei de James e sorri a ele.

"Quer se livrar de Sirius?"

"Sim." Ele concorda.

"Hey, eu posso ouvir vocês." Sirius reclama.

"Tchau, Sirius." James diz, expulsando-o.

Sirius olha para nós fingindo raiva por um momento, depois revira os olhos, indo embora.

"Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro."

Talvez essa seja a razão.

**N/B:** nossa, amei essa oneshot! E fiquei com vontade de traduzi-la (com autorização da autora, lógico) pra treinar um pouco meu _english_ x)

Fico imaginando se 'beijador' ficou muito estranho.. mas eu não consegui pensar em nenhuma outra palavra_. _

Beijos, até a próxima.


End file.
